Justin Pogge
| birth_place = Fort McMurray, AB, CAN | draft = 90th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 2006 }} Justin Pogge (born April 22, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender with the Portland Pirates of the American Hockey League. The Pirates are the top affiliate of the NHL's Phoenix Coyotes. He has also played within the Toronto Maple Leafs, Anaheim Ducks and Carolina Hurricanes organizations. Playing career Pogge played his first one-and-a-half seasons in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Prince George Cougars before being dealt to the Calgary Hitmen at the 2004–05 trade deadline. After his rookie season with the Cougars, he was drafted in the third round, 90th overall, by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. He was then signed to a three-year, entry-level contract by the Leafs on December 19, 2005. Playing for the Hitmen in 2005–06, Pogge was awarded the Four Broncos Memorial Trophy as league MVP as well as the CHL Goaltender of the Year Award and Del Wilson Trophy as the top WHL goaltender with a 1.72 goals against average (GAA) and 11 shutouts. Pogge turned pro in 2006–07 with the Maple Leafs American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Toronto Marlies. He received his first call up to the Maple Leafs on January 11, 2008, but did not suit up and was re-assigned to the Marlies the next day. Recording 19 wins and a 3.03 GAA in his professional rookie season, he was awarded the Marlies Fan Choice Award. The following season, on December 21, 2008, Pogge earned another call-up from the Marlies and made his first NHL start against the Atlanta Thrashers the next night, recording a win in a 6–2 victory. On January 27, 2009, he suffered his first loss in the NHL versus the Minnesota Wild 6-1. On August 10, 2009, Pogge was traded to the Anaheim Ducks for a conditional 2011 draft pick. On March 3, 2010, he was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes as part of a deal that sent Aaron Ward to the Ducks. On July 27, 2011, Pogge signed a one year contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. Coyotes sign G Pogge to one-year, two-way deal International play }} In his third and final year of major junior, Pogge was named to Canada's national junior team for the 2006 World Junior Championships as the host nation in Vancouver. He was initially not invited to Canada's junior summer camp and was, therefore, not expected to make the team. However, Pogge was named to the team's final selection camp in December and earned the starting position. He led Team Canada to a second straight gold medal by posting a shutout with 35 saves against Russia in the 5-0 gold medal game victory. Pogge finished the tournament with 3 shutouts and a 1.00 GAA. Later that year, during Pogge's professional rookie season with the Toronto Marlies, he represented Canada at the 2006 Spengler Cup in Davos, Switzerland. He helped Canada to the final game, where they lost to HC Davos 3–2. Pogge was criticized for surrendering the game winning goal after misplaying the puck behind his net, giving it away to the HC Davos player Andres Ambuhl. Awards *Won a World Junior Championships gold medal with Team Canada in 2006. *Named the CHL Goaltender of the Year in 2006. *Awarded the Del Wilson Trophy (top goaltender in the WHL) in 2006. *Awarded the Four Broncos Memorial Trophy (player of the year in the WHL) in 2006. *Awarded the Toronto Marlies Fan Choice Award in 2007. References External links * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Bakersfield Condors players Category:Calgary Hitmen alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Charlotte Checkers (2010–) players Category:Prince George Cougars alumni Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Portland Pirates players